Chaos Armory
The Chaos Armory serves as the weapons research center of the Chaos Space Marines in Dawn of War. It is available for construction once the Chaos Temple is built. This Building allows the player to enhance the strength of Infantry, Heavy Infantry and Commander Units. Constructing an Armory costs 175 Requisition and 50 Power. Since each building can only research one upgrade at a time, it is recommended to that the player builds multiple Chaos Armories to hasten the research time. The building features 3100 Hit Points and like all artificial constructs, it has no Morale. Description *''Allows weapon upgrades on Chaos Space Marine, Cultist, and Raptor squads.'' *''Contains research to improve infantry squads and Aspiring Champion.'' *''Projects an aura that increases your units' regeneration rate, and hurts enemy morale regeneration.'' Technologies *Heavy Weapon Increase: Costs 75 Requisition and 75 Power. Upgrades maximum number of heavy weapons add-ons Chaos Space Marines and Raptor squads can carry. Increases Chaos Space Marine heavy weapon slots by +2, totaling up to 4 slots and Raptor heavy weapon slots by +1, totaling up to 2 slots. *Target Finders: Costs 100 Requisition and 50 Power. Equips all Chaos Space Marine squads with Target Finder wargear which improves ranged weapon accuracy. Upgrade translates to all Chaos Space Marine ranged weapon upgrade. This is the first of two possible upgrades. *Enhanced Target Finders: Costs 150 Requisition and 100 Power. Equips all Chaos Space Marine squads with Target Finder wargear which improves ranged weapon accuracy. Upgrade translates to all Chaos Space Marine ranged weapon upgrade. This is the Second of two possible upgrades. *Bionics Level 1: Costs 100 Requisition and 50 Power. Equips all Chaos Space Marines and Raptors with Bionics wargear. Increases maximum health of Chaos Space Marines, Aspiring Champions, and Raptors. This is the first of two possible upgrades. *Bionics Level 2: Costs 150 Requisition and 100 Power. Equips all Chaos Space Marines and Raptors with Bionics wargear. Increases maximum health of Chaos Space Marines, Aspiring Champions, and Raptors. This is the Second of two possible upgrades. *Power Sword: Costs 40 Requisition and 20 Power. Equips all Aspiring Champions with Power Swords which are powerful close combat weapons. Power Swords ignore armor, making them more effective at close combat. This is the first of two possible upgrades. *Power Fist: Costs 50 Requisition and 30 Power. Equips all Aspiring Champions with Power Fists which are powerful close combat weapons. Power Fists ignore armor and greatly increases the user's strength, making them very effective against most unit types, including Vehicles, and Heavy Infantry. This is the Second of two possible upgrades. *Plasma Pistols: Costs 60 Requisition and 35 Power. Equips the Chaos Lord, Chaos Sorcerer, and all Aspiring Champions with Plasma Pistols which are effective against Heavy Infantry. *Furious Charge Skill: Costs 100 Requisition and 25 Power. Cultists and Chaos Space Marines receive the Furious Charge Skill. These squads will charge into close combat, increasing their speed and damage when they enter melee combat. *Infiltration Skill: Costs 45 Requisition and 45 Power. Allows Cultists and Chaos Space Marines to use the Infiltration ability. When active, Infiltrating units are invisible to most enemies. Infiltrated units cannot attack until Infiltration is turned off or detected by certain enemy units.